


Peter's Friend

by ahsokaa



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: MJ accompanies Peter on a trip to Stark headquarters one day and finds herself intrigued by one of his friends





	Peter's Friend

Peter approaches MJ one morning as she’s grabbing her textbook out of her locker. It isn’t entirely unusual, they’ve become a lot closer since Liz moved away, and since MJ admitted she knew the truth about him being Spider-Man. They spend most weekends together, watching Netflix on the couch in Peter’s living room or playing video games at Ned’s.

“Hey,” she greets. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to see if you’d come with me to Stark headquarters after school.”

She looks at him curiously. “Why?” she asks.

“Um, because it’s super cool?” he says like it should be obvious. “Mr. Stark won’t mind,” he explains. “Ned comes with me all the time.”

She’s pretty sure the real reason he’s invited her is because he knows she doesn’t like Tony Stark, and probably hopes to change her mind about him. She knows he won’t, but still, how could she pass up an opportunity like this?

“Sure,” she shrugs. “Meet at your locker after school?”

“Awesome!” he beams. “See you at lunch, MJ,” he waves and practically skips off to class. MJ rolls her eyes, but smiles softly.

As promised, she meets Peter by his locker. They walk out together and he leads her over to the fancy black car sent to pick them up. The driver seems annoyed with Peter the second he steps into the car and generally gives off an “I hate teenagers” kind of vibe. Great. Luckily, the drive isn’t too long.

Peter gives her a short tour of the areas he’s allowed to show her (there isn’t much) before leading her the lab he gets to work in sometimes. She’s surprised to find another person already in there, another _teenager_ really. “Hey Shuri,” Peter greets with a wave.

“Hey bug boy,” she greets back without looking up from her work, and of course she speaks with the most beautiful accent MJ has ever heard.

She grabs Peter’s arm (a little too tightly, apparently, because he lets out a loud “ow!” and she shushes him). “Who is that,” she hisses, eyes fixed on the other girl, who’s continued to tinker with the device in front of her, completely unaware of MJ’s staring.

“Oh! Let me introduce you,” Peter says grabbing her by the hand and leading them over to the other girl. “Shuri, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” She looks up at them and MJ can’t help but notice how pretty her eyes are. “This is Michelle Jones. We go to school together. MJ, this is Shuri, princess of Wakanda.”

Shuri smiles at her, big and genuine and MJ’s stomach does flips. “Hello. You are Peter’s girlfriend?” she asks, staring at their joined hands.

“No!” MJ practically shouts, pulling her hand from Peter’s grip and glaring at him. He looks somewhat offended at her reaction. “I just mean- Peter has a boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” Peter says dreamily, expression softening as his thoughts no doubt turn to Ned. She rolls her eyes at him, then looks back over at Shuri.

“I’m single,” she clarifies. “Definitely single.” She bites her lip nervously and holds out her hand.

Shuri laughs warmly and accepts it. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“What are you working on?” MJ asks. Shuri gestures to the stool next to her. “Take a seat, I will show you.”

MJ sits next to her and listens intently as Shuri explains the various pieces of tech she’s working on. She’s _smart_ , almost impossibly so, but MJ is mostly able to keep up. She asks a few questions, and Shuri leans in closer to her, their knees brushing together slightly when she does.

“Wow,” MJ breathes out. “This is amazing. You’re amazing.” Shuri looks up at her, and _shit_ , MJ hadn’t realized how close they had gotten, only a few inches between them as she stares into the other girl’s eyes. Shuri places a hand on MJ’s and opens her mouth to say something but the moment is interrupted when Peter hoists himself up onto the lab table, almost knocking MJ off her stool in the process.

“Sorry I was gone so long, MJ, I got caught up with Mr. Stark and-” he stops mid-sentence, looking over at the two of them curiously. “And you didn’t even notice I was gone, did you?”

MJ glares at him. “Right…” he trails off, pulling out his phone. “Oh, would you look at that? Mr. Stark needs me again. Gotta go!” he laughs nervously and practically runs from the room.

“God, he’s an idiot,” MJ says, rolling her eyes.

Shuri lets out that same magical laugh that leaves MJ breathless. “True, but if it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t have met, now would we?” She reaches for MJ’s hand again, but is interrupted by the sound of her own phone. She lets out a groan. “That will be my brother. I have to get this.”

_Her brother. The king of Wakanda._ MJ’s life has become way weirder since she befriended Peter.

Shortly after she leaves, Peter reappears. “Time to go,” he says. “Aunt May needs me home soon.”

“But I-” she lets out a sigh. “Let’s go.” She tries to hide her disappointment at not getting to say goodbye.

Peter smirks at her knowingly as they pile back into the car. “Not a word,” she threatens. He ignores her. “But you guys would be so perfect together! And we could go on double dates and-”

She slaps a hand over his mouth. “Stop talking.” She pulls her hand away and lets out a sigh. “Besides, it’s not like anything happened.”

Peter opens his mouth to respond, but just then his phone dings. He looks down and breaks out into a huge smile. MJ is about to ask, but he shoves the screen under her nose before she gets the chance. She stares down at the text, eyes widening.

**Shuri** : hey pete, it was good seeing you again. can you please give my number to your very cute friend?? i got called away and was unable to do so myself. you’re the best!!

She looks back up at Peter, who is grinning from ear to ear. “Somebody likes you,” he teases.

“Shut up,” she says, shoving him lightly, but she can’t keep herself from smiling, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this fic isn't gonna make any since within the universe as soon as Infinity War drops but right now I'm operating under the assumption that T'Challa and Shuri visit New York too while in the US and ofc she wants to tinker around in Stark's lab when she gets the chance.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to come talk to me about Marvel shit on Tumblr @gaynedleeds


End file.
